LIFE & DEATH:playground
by blindredeyes
Summary: She was merely a playground for Three Major forces of nature. They cattle the dice and played around. Two of them play to slaughter her, One plays to defeat them. All in all, she is merely a playground. But with little aid of only helping player, Can She Rise To Become More Than Just Playground? [First in the One-Shot Triology of 'LIFE & DEATH']


**A/N:** No excuses. Just a genuine apology. For this Xtra – Super – Duper – late B'Day gift..JUMEAU (Abby)… Please Sorry.. Here the gift… hope u like it.. :-)

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

BRD(with puppy dog eyes): DCP sirrrrrrr... pleaseeeeeeeeeee

DCP(shaking his head): Nai

BRD(pleading): please na sir... Main nai karna chahti... Main apki ladli hu na? Sarey reader khus hojaenge apko yaha dekhkar... Aur jealous vi. Please kardo na sir.

DCP(finally giving in): Thik hai, thik hai...nakhre band karo. Akhri baar samji...

BRD(smiling): samaj gayi agli baar v aap hi karenge(devil smile)

DCP(didnot hear what she said): CID, blindredeyes ki property nai hai, meri hai. Ho sake toh usse Teentitans ki copyright diladena.

BRD: DCP sirrr... I love u...

* * *

**LIFE & DEATH : Playground**

He sat cackling in delight. Seeing her broken and shattered was the most wonderful sight for him. After all, she had dared to defy him. He was death. Mortals feared him most. Every fear was somehow connected to him. Those fear of lithe humans made him stronger. He had been undefeatable for millinea.

Until she came.

He had taken interest in her from the time she was mere a babe. He had heard of the plan devised by beautiful grey sisters. Plan and weapon to over-power him, atleast once.

He had first seen her when she a toddler. And he instantly recognised her. Born with the stars to command, she was blessed by fates.

Immediately, he had tried to kill her, before she could realise what she could do. But fates crossed his path. Crushing the snake, he had set, in a so-called-accident. Then something happened which faltered his footing, she looked up in his eyes and smiled. He was invisible for crying out loud, and she saw him. He concluded, **FATES.**

Then he knew, he was up against something equal. With Fates on her side, she was almost invincible.

So he devised a plan. Mortals always get attached to one another. And his claim on one leaves other in tears. Yes. Yes. Yes.

He will take away everyone she holds dear. That way she will be left broken. She won't be able to oppose him. Yes.

He laid out a careful plan and started acting on it long aho. First he had cunning ly snatched away her parents and older sibling. Leaving her orphaned. But for that, he had taken away hundreds of life. And what was her age then?

Oh yeah, three.

Nothing was delight ful than this. His opponent had started breaking down at tender age. But alas he could not take her younger brother. She had started finding strength in her baby brother. Oh no...he will have to strike again.

But he didn't need to. His counterpart, Life, took care of him. Keeping the baby alive, she took him away from her.

Grim relieved in memory. He had come yet again to strike. Making his way toward the man she had come to love. He wanted to see her utterly broken, and yes she was crumbling into nothing.

Sitting beside her love in dreary hospital chair, her eyes looked pained. He and his companion would love this to eternity, oh where was she?

A feminine looking figure entered the dorm. For the first time since her existance, she looked lethal. Furious at the girl sitting infront of her for posseing a power equal to her. Seething angry at fates for tricking her. And seeing the girl so much in pain, her eyes danced in delight. She walked to her dark companion.

**DEATH.**

She was his lighter fr-enemy.

**LIFE.**

Both of them had been tricked, cheated by the beautiful Grey Sisters. They were so pissed off at the greater forces that they wanted to outsmart them for once. So she was the result.

Ohh, what else had they taken away from her? Family? Best friend? A caring friend? Now her love...

Interesting

He remembered her face, when she walked among burnt piles of concrete and dead bodies, holding her baby brother. It reflected loneliness, confusion, pain, fear, longing. And he was happy. The cry she let out upon seeing her parents, or what was left of them was priceless. He really enjoyed it. That cry, it was music to his ears.

He had thought it was enough to burn her down, but she started to rise from her ashes. Her baby brother being the sole reason to live and fight. Oh no... it can't happen. According to his plan, she was supposed to breakdown. He angryly cursed Graiae for protecting her. It surely meant, time to strike his plan was interferred by, Life. His friend cum foe. Until now he had thought that she had willingly blessed the girl with power. But to his amazement, Fates had cheated her too. And she was throughly pissed.

And man, females could come up with more devious plan when screwed. May be thats why mortals said, 'Hell Hath No Fury Like A Woman Scorned'

She twisted his plan. She said time healed the wounds if death claimed the dear ones, but if they survive apart, one oblivious to other one, it hurts more and for longer. So she had her brother sold in Russia, to a sinful human and it broke her, again.

She searched all high and low for him. For years she searched. But when she found him, she let him be. So that he would not be shadowed by her destiny.

The it took years for her to open up again and get closer to another human. A girl around her age, a look-a-like teenage girl captured her heart. After much persuation from her foster family, she started shaky friendship with her. She assumed, her new friend would just be scared of the trutb and rum away. After all she had become a ruthless wanted assassin at the age of 12.(atleast in the files of interpol) And she was feared too. She had successfully broken into three multi-national companies and destroyed it to the root. But her new friend was not fazed at all. She would celebrate those break-ins with them.

They strengthened their sisterly bond. Her animal had strangest urge to protect her mirror image. And for years, she hed kept her friend safe. Somewhere in between she lost her close friend in one of the dangerous missions. One person that she always leaned on. Their only adult guardian, and she wept again after so many years. First time after her parents death. But her friends held her together. But after 5 years of thier friendship, he stroke again. He killed her identical friend in worst way possible. He granted her most painful and humiliating death. He shrill scream still echoes around in those woods. He had purposefully waited 5 years. So that they could get closer. Cause, more they get attached, more it hurts. And same happened. She was shattered.

After her death, she had locked away herself. Making herself more lethal, more dangerous and barely communicative. At the age of 17 girls think about stuff like liners, gloss, but she thought of guns, knifes, claws. Normal teenagers thought of boys, love, romance, she thought of murder, blood, justice.

She was not normal human.

Life and Death, both smiled evilly at the sight of dying man infront of her. His swallow, barely existing breath was melodious to them. They knew, after this move, she will barely survive. They loved how broken she was at the age of 21. He had appeared out of nowhere claiming his love for her.

She had deliberately pushed him away. In the beginninh it was all she did. She was confused one after all, but he didn't give up. Slowly and surely, he caved in. Made a way through her hard exterior.

He had watched with amusement, her falling for him. And it was pretty sight. Cause he knew, it would be the last straw to lose her sanity. She will not survive this strike. Oh, he was such evil little...umm...Death.

He pondered over action. In her last attempt to push him away, she had crossed the line. It cost him his life, and her? Well she has almost driven herself nuts in remorse.

He and his companion sat their a little longer. Well, now was a time to strike. He rose in his majestic way, with his scythe raised to strike, and claim his soul. It would rip his spirit out of his body without even a scratch. With a furious smirk, he raised hsi blade to claim, when it happened.

She looked up at him. This was not the look she gave him usually. Mostly people, and she too, would look right through him. After all he was invisible. But now, she looked directly at him, dead in his eyes. And he shivered. Her eyes looked glowing pool of pearly white milk. They look so full of life. They looked, Challenging.

He knew, he was busted.

she looked pissed and seemingly confused. But after few minutes, realisation seemed to dawn within her.

"Can you see me?", he asked gruffly...

**[Wait for 'LIFE & DEATH:seal the deal' for the happening. I am not gonna write the deal twice]**

After an hour, she was happy and he was unhappy. Being forced to submit to a mortal was not a celebratoru factor in his books. But still, he had a little thing to rejoice. In trade of his life, she had handed over a little part of her own soul. He kept playing witha a little white light, that was a soul's part. He looked back. She was kissing the unconscious man with a teary smile, and somewhere, he felt good. With each trade, she will have to hand over her soul, and he would make sure that she dies painfully when time comes.

She was no longer only a playground, Fates won this round. She might have risen to player, and had a little domination. But in the end, it doesn't even matter. In the game of time, he was undefeatable winner. It was decided millenia ago. Tides were against him once, but he will keep playing and wait for his turn to win again. Yes, it would be interesting to play with a her, someone who could give him run for his money, but when game's over, he is the winner. She was the new player in his eyes, no more a playground.

* * *

**A/N:** I guess most u didn't get the concept. But sorry I cannot explain. Most of u who have loved JAY will understand that its Jay and Jin. And this is not the end. Two more OS is to come…

**Last: Read & Review.**


End file.
